Thanks for the memories
by Havenly90210
Summary: *Rewrite of the ending of Season 3* Audrey goes into the barn like planned but she has some company. Nathan gets to the door before it shuts and jumps in as well. Duke not long after goes after them both. What will happen now that all three are in the barn? How will they fix things? rated M for later chapters. A/N & D/J Still sucks at summaries. Lol Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Audrey steps away from Duke and turns toward Nathan with a single tear running down her cheek. She knows this was going to be hard. Hell, she pretty much knew it would be damn near impossible to leave. However, she knew that she had to. Not only to save Haven, but to save her two boys; especially Nathan.

Audrey slowly walks towards Nathan. She knows she has to give him the proper goodbye. She knows it will hurt him but she has to. She hears him speak as she draws closer to him. Shaking his head he starts by saying, "Parker, if we…" But before he could finish, Audrey throws her arms around his neck and gives him a gentle kiss, tightening her grip around his neck, bring them closer to one another. Nathan kisses her back just as she knew he would. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. Once they separate, they keep their foreheads touching, Audrey crying as she does so. Audrey lowers her arms to his hips, still keeping contact with one another.

Nathan shakes his head again and places his hands on each side of her face. "No, this is not goodbye." He lifts his head from hers and looks deeply into her eyes while saying it. In a rash decision, Nathan turns his head toward Agent Howard and begs, "Take me with you."

Audrey grabs his face and turns it towards her, "No, Nathan, Nathan, I won't be alone alright. I'll be with our son." Nathan angrily grabs her face and tells her, "I am gonna die before I let you go." Audrey, with sad tears, looks into his eyes knowing he would. Knowing that if she told him how she could stop the troubles for good, he would do it and she couldn't.

With a wavering voice she says back to him, "I know." And stares at him for what seems like forever. She quickly grabs his gun from his Hollister while he is not paying attention and turns to Duke whilst keeping Nathan back. "Duke..."

Nathan with quick reflexes fights against her, "Audrey."

"Make sure Nathan does not follow me in." Audrey says in desperation, holding the gun out towards Duke. Promise me." Duke grabs the gun and looks at Audrey with sad eyes.

Audrey closes her eyes for only a second after hearing Nathan say, "Audrey, don't do this."

Audrey opens her eyes and continues to look at Duke while still trying to keep Nathan back. "Promise me that Duke." Duke just stares at her and says, "I promise Audrey." Audrey quickly jumps out of the way and Duke takes over, pointing the gun at Nathan, keeping him back. With desperation and sadness in his voice begs Audrey, "Audrey, don't do this." Fighting to get her but can't.

"Twenty-seven years Nathan, and we get to do it all over again." Audrey says as calmly as she could. With a tear running down her cheek and staring at a desperate Nathan simply says, "Goodbye." And starts walking toward the opening of the barn.

Nathan looks at Duke with much more determination than he started the day with and said, "We are not letting her go in there." Duke, gripping Nathan's jacket and through gritted teeth, positioned the gun up towards Nathan and states, "Yes. We Are." And then simply let's go of Nathan and pushes him back. Audrey stops and looks sad as she watches the scene unfold in front of her. She knew it would be hard for Nathan to let her go. Just seeing him as torn apart as he was at this very moment was breaking her heart.

Nathan tries one more time to rush towards Audrey but Duke quickly stops him by grabbing him at the base of the neck. "Listen to me." Duke starts. "She's trying to help all these people." Duke looks back at Audrey then back at Nathan, "She's trying to help this town. And it is her choice." Nathan stops moving and starts to listen to Duke, hearing a familiar tune in what he was saying. "It's not yours." And with sad eyes and even sadder voice says, "It's not mine." Duke continues "I hate it. But it is still her choice." Nathan blinks for a second. He knows that once upon a time, Duke and Audrey used to flirt back and forth. And for the past several months, even after the farmer event, have gotten pretty close. They went to Colorado. Nathan just looked at Duke and stated, "You're in love with her too." Wasn't a question, it was a statement. If anyone knew anything about being in love with Audrey, it was him. Duke just nodded with sad eyes. In the distance, Audrey has started to walk back to the barn.

"Then how can you let her go?" Nathan said to Duke. "Look at her. LOOK AT HER!" He yells the last part to get it through Duke's stubborn head that if they let her go, it will be a long time before either one of them sees her again. Duke slowly turns his head to look at Audrey who is now at the door, one hand on the handle looking back at the two men she was leaving behind. Nathan sees the opportunity and rushes past Duke, grabs the gun and chases after Audrey. Audrey opens the door quickly and jumps inside, the door slowly shutting behind her.

Nathan yells "Audrey stop!" and runs to the door. Nathan grabs the door before it shuts completely and jumps inside himself.

On the outside, Duke looks horrified and turns toward Agent Howard, "What the hell just happened. Where did they go?"

Agent Howard who looks just as shocked as Duke just shakes his head, "I do not know. I am only her caretaker, well, more like taxi cab. I only simply drop her off and pick her back up again."

"Well now you have a problem. Nathan was not supposed to go in there." Duke stands up and runs to the door. A door that will now no longer budge. He looks up and sees that the meteor storm hasn't stopped and bangs his head on the door. "Is there any way to get Nathan back?"

"I am not sure. This has never happened before. No one has never cared enough to actually go after her." Agent Howard simply states.

….

 _ **INSIDE THE BARN!**_

Nathan desperately looks around at the familiar white walls and calls out for Audrey, "AUDREY!" He walks around and something seems different. He looks in the far distance and sees a figure standing at the end of the hall. He runs towards the figure and as he gets closer he sees it's his son James.

"James?" Nathan says as he got a foot closer.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" James says in disbelief. "I am trying to find Audrey, your mother. Have you seen her?" Nathan answers back.

"Yeah but you're a little late." James informed him. "She has already started the process of being someone else." Nathan hung his head in defeat.

…

 _ **OUTSIDE THE BARN!**_

Duke lifts his arm and pulls out a gun and points it at Howard. "You know, I blame you for this. You just had to keep on. Couldn't find someone else to do the work. Why does it have to be her? Taking away the one person that means a lot to everyone. Do you think this fun?"

"I am only doing my job." Howard responses back.

"Everyone has a choice and my choice now is the only logical thing to get my friends back." Duke shoots Howard several times. When nothing happens at first Duke just slumps over. He lifts his head hearing an odd noise coming from the barn. He sees rays of light not only coming from the holes from Howard but also the barn. He looks back and forth between the barn and Howard franticly. He runs to the now imploding barn and jumps in not knowing what happened once he fell inside the barn. Duke got up and looked around.

"Nathan! Audrey!" Duke yelled out. Nathan looks around hearing Dukes voice and runs towards where he hears it. "James follow me." Nathan and James stop dead in their tracks when they notice weird dark spots forming on the walls. "Duke?" Nathan yelled out. Duke runs toward Nathan and James and says "What is going on?"

"I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing." Nathan says while worryingly looking around.

"Nathan, where is Audrey?" Duke asks desperately finally realizing that she was not with them. Nathan just shakes his head and looks sad. "So uh, I may have shot Howard." Duke admitted. Nathan jerks his head up, looks around quickly and then looks back at Duke. "Is that why this is happening?" Duke shrugs but before anyone could do anything, all three men were pulled by something and out of the barn.

…

 _ **AUDREY'S POV**_

"Lexi? Lexi…hello? Lex!"

"Woah! What?" Lexi snapped her head up after zoning out for a second.

"You okay?"

"Perfect Rhonda why" Lexi said looking at the drink she had dropped when she spaced out. Lexi bent down and grabbed a rag off the counter and started to clean up the mess.

"You left us for a second." Rhonda commented, helping Lexi whip up the drink.

"Sorry, rough night." Lexi told her. They both got up and walked over to a corner where Lexi could speak to Rhonda privately. "Rhonda, have you ever had…I don't know, dreams where they seem real?" Lexi asked.

"Not any that I remember. That tends to happen when you don't sleep after several days. It's called hallucinations Lex." Rhonda laughed and started to walk away but was pulled back by Lexi. "I am not joking Rhonda. I feel like I am missing something important and these last few nights have really stuck with me." Lexi told her.

"Or maybe you were just too drunk to tell the difference." Rhonda spat back at her. "Look Lex, we have all had weird Deja vu moments, it doesn't mean a thing."

"Maybe." Lexi said almost under her breath. Lexi walked back behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured herself a shot. She drank the shot and shook her head a little.

"Better?" Rhonda asked coming over to her.

"For now." Lexi smiled and when back to serve drinks to mindless men in New York. She just gotten this job, she can't mess it up now. Lexi moved to New York City because of the endless possibilities she could have come her way. So far, being in this city for a month and working at a bar is anything but easy. However, she liked being a bartender more than she thought. It was fun and sometimes hilarious. Lexi looked over at Rhonda, her co-worker and more importantly her best friend. She smiled and got back to mixing drinks. To think she was about to quit two weeks prior. She laughed at herself and got busy.

….

 _ **DUKE'S POV**_

Duke jerked up and looked around. He was in the middle of a park with a bunch of people around him starring down him. "Okay, guys I am okay. You can go now." Everyone walked away with whispers and gasps as they did and Duke sighed. He had no idea where he was. The place looked oddly fimilar but couldn't put his finger on why or where he was. ' _Where did the barn spit me out at'_ Duke thought. Duke searched his pants while still sitting down and realized he no longer has it. "Shit" Duke spat out in a angry whisper.

"Um are you okay?" A female voice said from behind him. Duke turned his head to found a small brunette woman behind him smiling but her eyes looked worried.

"Yeah, I've had harder falls." Duke assured her. The female walked over and held out her hand.

"Let me at least help you." The woman said. Duke smiled and placed his hands in hers and picked himself up. Duke looked around and with a confused face asked, "Uh this may sound crazy but where am I?"

"New York City. More specifically, Central Park. You sure you okay?" The woman asked laughing slightly.

"Yep. Perfect. Just tend to sometimes get lost." Duke joked.

"Oh okay. Well I am glad you are fine. I'm Jennifer by the way."

"Duke." Duke held out his hand for a shake from her which she returned. "So uh, any good bars around here?" Jennifer just laughed and together walked their way out of Central Park.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright so this is definitely a lot shorter than I had planned but I have been crazy busy and my life is only going to get more crazy. So I will try to update as much as I can. I already sort of have chapter 3 planned out but I just have to type it first. For those who are following me for the 90210 stories, I will get to those. I have lost those files so I have to completely re-do everything. I hope you guys enjoy this. If you want to throw ideas my way of how things can go, feel free. I am open to anything. So here you go...Chapter 2 of "Thanks for the memories."_

 _..._

Nathan woke up in what looked like an empty alley way. He jerked up and looked around, not knowing his surroundings. Nathan felt his pockets for his cell phone but gave up once he found that it was nowhere to in his pockets.

"Oh no. Where the hell am I?"

"Beats me." A voice next to Nathan said. Nathan got wide eyed and looked at the man next to him. He almost got teary eyed looking at the man next to him. "James?" He whispered.

"Yeah? What?"

"You okay?" Nathan asked turning on his knees and bending over James body. James who was still lying on his back and eyes closed, just nodded. James sat up and looked around him. "Where are we?" Nathan sat back on his knees and just shrugged. Both men stood up and walked out of the ally. James immediately recognized some of the buildings.

"Detroit? We landed in Detroit?" James asked.

"Wait, how do you know this is Detroit?"

"Wow, you really never got out of Haven have you?" James asked Nathan befuddled.

"Not really. Portland was about as far out of Haven I have been." Nathan told him. James just laughed as they walked down the sidewalk. James pointed to a huge statue and stopped Nathan. "You see that. That landmark is called 'The Michigan Labor Legacy landmark' it symbolizes the presence of the Union. One of the most memorable landmarks in Detroit." James explained.

"Wow. You certainly know your stuff." Nathan said as the started to walk again.

"Well, before everything with Lucy and the barn, I traveled around a bit. I did a lot of historical research. That is one reason I found out about Haven. A lot of fishy things happened in good ole Haven." James told him.

Nathan smiled and looked forward, "Isn't that the truth. Look I am not sure where Duke and Audrey landed but if we head back to Haven, maybe we will meet them there."

"Hopefully. The only thing I am afraid of is what will happen to me? I heard Agent Howard and what he told Audrey. Basically she and I belong in that Barn. It was the only thing that kept me alive." James said in a worried voice.

"We will figure that out as soon as we find Duke and Audrey." Nathan said looking down at the ground as they continued toward the nearest train station.

…..

Duke and Jennifer walked up the nearest bar, 'The Buck-head Salon.' Duke breathed out sigh of relief. "Just what I need, alcohol." Jennifer started laughing as they reached the door. As they walked in, they heard what could only be described as, 'bang your head against the wall' music but Duke shrugged it off and he and Jennifer headed towards the bar. They both sat down and as soon as they did, Duke flopped his head on the table. His ears perked up once he heard the bartender's voice.

"My name is Lexi, and I will be your server. What can I get ya?" Duke jerked his head up and stared at the bartender. She gave him a weird look back and responded to it with, "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, you said your name was...Lexi?" Duke asked in disbelief.

"As far as I know, yeah." Lexi said sarcastically. Duke just laughed and just pointed to a beer. "That I will have that." He said. The bartender looked at Jennifer who just shook her head and gave Duke a weird look.

"You ok?" Jennifer asked.

"No. not really." Duke said looking at the bartender. "You see that bartender." Jennifer nodded so Duke continued. "That is who I am looking for…sort of." Jennifer just gave him a weird look. Duke just shook his head. "Never mind. I have to figure out how to get her to come back with us." When Lexi came back and set the beer in front of him, Duke jumped at the opportunity that crept in his head. "Lexi, right? Look I have a job opening at my bar. I know this is big town New York, however I am desperate. Name your price and come work for me. It's a small town bar though so, every small town has its secrets."

Lexi was thrown off. "Uh well, I mean I just got this job not too long ago…"

"Seriously, I will pay whatever you need. The bar even has an apartment. And since you would work for me, the apartment is free." Duke was getting way over his head but he needed her to come back with him and he had to do whatever it took to get her back to Haven, Audrey or not."

Lexi had to take this. She was still sleeping on her friends couch. "Fine. But give me two weeks and I will be there. What is the town and the bars name?" Lexi asked. She hates that she would have to leave but she can't give this up. Plus the owner, she presumed, was extremely sexy so it was several bonus' on top of getting a new job.

"Haven. Haven, Maine. And the Bar is called 'The Grey Gull.' Thank you so much Lexi." Duke took her hand and kissed the top of it. "See you in two weeks." He jumped up and grabbed Jennifer's hand, dragging her with him, exiting the bar. "You have to come back with me as well."

"What? No. I barely know you." Jennifer said as she was walking away.

Duke followed her and said, "Yes but you are, for some odd reason the only reason I found her. Please Jennifer?" Duke begged.

"Fine. You're lucky my lease is up and that I got fired." Jennifer said as she walked off. Duke just smiled and followed.


End file.
